Episode 56
Tapatan is the fifty-sixth episode of Encantadia. It aired on October 3, 2016. Summary Danaya asked the barbaros for supplies, but Vish'ka refused her payment, wanting to have her as his wife instead. Wahid proposes a drinking contest to settle the matter. Danaya loses, but Lira tries to take her away. Amihan and Ybarro are drawn closer together. Akesha escapes from the bandidos, encounters Agane, and had her memories restored by Cassiopea. Agane returns to Avalon to learn if there are survivors. Lakan flies upwards. Chapter 28 (continued) Vish'ka beats up the bandidos. Wantuk asked for Wahid's help, but Wahid tells Wantuk that Ybarro is already safe. Wahid tells him that the other barbaros should not know that they are friends, since it is forbidden by their race. With the bandidos beaten, Wahid makes them pay up. The bandidos pay up but threaten him. Ybarro looks at a box with a jellyfish carved on it. Amihan sees that the box has a jellyfish, and comments that she knew the person he is thinking of. Ybarro says that he also blamed himself for Alena's death, just as Amihan did. Amihan apologized, saying that she too should be blamed, because she ordered him to leave. Ybarro said that if he only knew what would happen, he did not know how much he could give up just to have the opportunity to be with Alena again. Amihan pats his back. Akesha was visited by the bandidos, who discuss how much they'll be able to get for her. One of them sends the other away and removes her shackles. Hagorn says he was sure that no Mulawin had survived. Pirena tells Hagorn not to copy Amihan's mistake in being overconfident that everything is well. Agane gives Hagorn the Mulawin feather. Hagorn orders Agane to return to the Mulawin nest and make sure that no one had survived. The bandido released Akesha and asked her to give him her favor this time. He attempts to kiss her, but she slaps him and vanishes. She reappears and beats him up. She wonders why she vanished and what it meant. When more bandidos approached, she teleported away. They ask the knocked out bandido where their captive is, but he tells them that she is a diwata. They inform their leader. Wahid notices Danaya's party and asked what they needed. Danaya asked Wahid for an armor and shield for the princess of Lireo and fruits and bread for their journey. Wantuk adds they also need wine. Wahid says she does not know how much she is asking for, since those would require money, as well as materials not found in their place. Danaya introduces herself as a Sang'gre, but Wahid says her title meant nothing there. Vish'ka says he did not need gold, but a wife who will bear him many children. Wantuk translates for Lira. Danaya asked if Vish'ka is joking. Vish'ka felt that she is insulting his honor. Danaya says she only came for food and armor, not for a husband. Wahid proposes a drinking contest. If Danaya wins, she get what she wants, but if Vish'ka wins, he gets what he wants. Lira says she doesn't need to do it, but Danaya accepts the challenge. The barbaros cheer. Akesha appears in a forest. She remembers Muyak's words, and how she called her Alena. She wonders who she is. Agane and the Hathors see her, and she calls her Alena. She asked them if she is really called Alena. Ybarro enters Amihan and Paopao's tent and covers her with the blanket. Amihan wakes up and calls him Ybrahim. Agane says she is really Alena and invites her to come with them. Alena does not trust her and teleports away. Agane did not order her soldiers to look for her, as they have other things to do. Ybarro says he only came to make sure she and Paopao are well. Ybarro says he would not get accustomed to her calling him Ybrahim. Amihan says she knew him as Ybrahim the first time they met. Ybarro decides to leave, saying he will guard the perimeter. Amihan holds on to him, seeing that he is tired. She offers him a drink, but he did not take it. As queen, she ordered him to accept it. He sits beside her and thanks her. Cassiopea appears to Akesha and greets her as Alena. She offers to make her remember, which she rejects. Cassiopea does it anyway, and makes her remember everything. Alena is back. She screams, then faints. Chapter 29 Ang Paligsahan ng Gigante at Diwata Lira says Danaya could still back out, but Danaya tells Lira not to underestimate her. Wahid states the rules: the first to doze off or throw up loses. They raised their cups and begin. Wantuk says Danaya has no chance of winning, because the wine of the barbaros have no equal in Encantadia, capable of intoxicating even the greatest soldier of Sapiro with one drop. Danaya tells Vish'ka not to underestimate her. After several cups, Danaya is getting drowsy. Alena wakes up. She remembers how she had been deceived by Pirena and Hitano. Cassiopea tells Alena that Pirena is now reigning in Lireo, with her father Hagorn. Alena asked her how Amihan is. Cassiopea tells her that Amihan is safe, but does not tell her where Amihan is, because she did not want to hurt her. Amihan wonders what would happen to them, due to all the troubles in Encantadia. Ybarro tells her not to worry, for he'd be there for her. They were about to kiss when Paopao woke up and interrupted them. Amihan puts Paopao to sleep. Ybarro leaves, smiling. Amihan also smiled, and slept. Alena asked how she could be hurt if she is with Amihan. Besides, she needed Amihan's help to obtain her gem from Emre. Cassiopea tells Alena about Pirena's power to transform – it was not Emre who took the gem from her. Cassiopea tells her not to let herself be deceived again by Pirena, whatever she might discover. Alena agrees, and teleports away. Danaya continues to drink. Lira asked her if she could still handle it. She said she still could, but falls asleep. The barbaros celebrate. Vish'ka declares himself winner, and that Danaya will be his wife. Lakan sees the Hathors arrive at Avalon. Agane shouts, that if there is still a Mulawin there, he should show himself. Lakan flies upwards. Lira tries to renegotiate. She says that since they have not received anything from the barbaros yet, then no marriage would take place. Lira and Wantuk take Danaya away, but Vish'ka orders them stopped. Lira blames Danaya for accepting the challenge. Drunken Danaya said she could still drink, but dozes off again. Wantuk tells Lira that he is happy to have met her in the last moments of his life. Lira unsheathes her golden sword, which shone brightly. Some of the barbaros back away. Vish'ka asked if she wanted to fight. Trivia *Two versions of Hashtag of the Day pic exist for this episode, one featuring Danaya and the other featuring Vish'ka. *The spelling for "gigante" appears in this episode. Tagalog would have spelled it as "higante."